Maintaining the interest of children interest is an important component to teaching children effectively. One way to maintain the interest of a child is to make the subject matter being taught more fun.
In the past, teachers have employed a variety of educational games in an effort to teach their students more effectively. It is desirable to increase the types of educational games available so that teachers may continue to maintain the interest of their students and provide the students with a solid educational foundation.